


Broken Shield

by 7billionothersandme, matthew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Genderswap, Kids, Other, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthew/pseuds/matthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna has been a shield for Sammy for a long time. But now she's broken, and the hurt has filtered through the cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Shield

Deanna Winchester often cried herself to sleep. Her father was in the other room passed out, comatose, in a sea of beer bottles, but she was too scared to run. Too scared for her little sister, Samantha. 

Her mother had died in a house fire when she was only four and Sammy was 6 months. John Winchester, their father, had turned to drink. It was the only thing that was left for him, aside from his children, but he had ceased to notice them. After two years John had developed an obsession, a complete madness. He though that demons had killed his wife. 

When Deanna got scared, and screamed at him, then he finally noticed her, he hit her. He hit her till it left bruises on every inch of her fragile, young body. 

That was the first night she cried herself to sleep. From then on she did as her dad told her to, but that didn't stop the beatings. Samantha was the one thing that kept her going, the thought that she could get out and live a life, the thought that she could protect her. 

Now she's 19 and Samantha is 18 they can both leave but their Dad won't let them.

Samantha Winchester doesn't cry herself to sleep, she can't. She doesn't sleep, the shouting keeps her up. Even when John is passed out and Deanna has cried herself out, Samantha still hears the voices. She still hears Deanna begging him, pleading him to stop, she still hears the thump of his fists on her flesh or the crack his gun against her bruised skull, she still hears the snap as a finger or a wrist broke, accompanied by a broken yelp of pain. 

She knew Deanna could leave and should have, but she also knew Deanna felt it was her responsibility to stop this happening to Samantha. It wouldn't affect her like it had affected Deanna. The problem was that Samantha had already been affected, their dad had choked her when Deanna was out to grab dinner and left grubby, bruising finger marks all over her neck. 

Deanna was too late, Sammy was already another victim of John Winchester's abuse.


End file.
